Daddy Fitzherbert
by eskalations
Summary: If he thought being the kingdom's most wanted thief was hard, he never figured in a daughter who was practically the female version of him.  Post-Movie
1. Chapter 1

A/N#1: Just a little scenario I imagined, also this is most likely just going to be a oneshot. I wasn't happy with the last story I wrote involving Eugene and Rapunzel's children so I was quite dubious to give it another try, but here it is. Also I do realize there are many stories using the name "Annabelle" as their daughter's name but no that's not the reason that that's her name, it's because I plan on, in the future, naming my daughter that so I wanted to incorporate that name into the story. Please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Tangled" or the characters, they belong to Disney.

* * *

><p>She shifted all of her weight to her toes and leaned forward while delicately crossing her hands in front of her. Hair wavy from the slight sea breeze this morning had brought and hazel eyes with swimming flecks of emerald staring up at him innocently.<p>

A vase lay shattered on the cold tile floor beside where his boot was placed, and the man raised an eyebrow questioning the small five year old girl in front of him.

Still ever so innocently, the tiny brunette played with the strand of her hair that lay by the side of her pale face, smiling slightly as she smoothed out her silky lavender dress that reached her knees.

"Annabelle?" Eugene's voice was stern, even though the girl's expression was already starting to melt the anger away. She simply smiled up at him, bravely stepping forward, her barefeet never once touching the shattered remains of the vase. Annabelle's natural grace and sweet demeanor usually helped in these types of situations where she had to charm her father.

"Yes Daddy?" Her voice was clear and confident, she knew he would help her out of this one as he always did. Cleverly, Annabelle tilted her face just enough so that her eyes peered out from under those long lashes and Eugene had a clear view of the apologetic glint within them, and the mischevious look that always came after.

He hated hiding things from his wife and lying to her, but their baby girl had him completely wrapped around her finger.

Sighing he stooped down to where he was eye to eye with the young princess, who he now noticed had neglected to put her tiara on this morning. Running his tanned fingers through his hair, he looked at his daughter pointing a finger at her.

"You don't tell I won't tell," Annabelle smiled at him, lifting her tiny hand to give him a very sneaky thumbs up to show him that she enjoyed that plan.

Smiling and rolling his eyes at the little girl's gesture, Eugene held his hand out in which his daughter soon put her tiny palm upon his, looking as if they were just holding hands when really it was more like a high-five of victory.

"If anyone asks we were outside all day," Eugene murmured to her, looking around the hall to make sure they were still undetected. The only reason Eugene had even heard the crash was because he had been in the library down the hallway, he hoped it wasn't loud enough for his wife to hear down in the study with her parents.

Annabelle just nodded, lifting her thin arms for her father to pick her up. He gathered the girl within his arms and stood up still looking around suspiciously.

Eugene began to back away from the crime scene, with the small princess in his arms and whistling innocently, his daughter soon following suit.

When he walked around the corner leading to the main door that lead to the gardens, Annabelle poked his nose to get his attention.

"Daddy I think we're becoming to obvious," She had whispered it but he couldn't hold in the loud laugh that followed after. Like father, like daughter he guessed.

"You know what Belle, I think you're right," She just nodded, satisfied that he agreed with her, "I don't really want to completely lie so let's just go outside and pretend to be enjoying the day."

They reached the door and the warm summer air hit them right in the face, mingling with their identical brown hair and tickling their noses with a slight sea breeze. The girl in the Prince Consort's arm began to squirm as she tried to reach the ground.

Carefully the man set his daughter down on the stone steps, watching as her face began to brighten as she took in the gardens. The smell of flowers and sea mingled as if dancing in the air, and the brightly decorated garden welcomed them.

"How about a game of tag?"

Eugene looked down to see Annabelle standing before him, not yet taking off down the steps as she usually did. The girl had her hands joined behind her back and an innocent smile on that round face of her's that resembled her mother's almost identically.  
>What had she done now?<p>

Reaching up, Eugene soon noticed what was missing from his head. The crown that came with the prince consort outfit he now sported, in which he thought he looked absolutely dashing in, was not atop his head. He crossed his arms and playfully glared at the little girl in front of him who was still smiling innocently as if nothing had happened.

"Belle, give me back the crown," His daughter simply shook her head, giggling and she ran down the steps and onto the path that led to the maze-like gardens.

"You have to catch me first!" With that, the little girl took off running, soon to be lost within the gardens as her father chased her around.

But for a moment Eugene just stood their, watching his daughter take off with a crown in hand that she didn't actually steal per se and the smile on his face was one of pride as the little girl turned around and waved the crown above her head, taunting him playfully and smirking.

Never would Eugene have believed he would be chasing his daughter around in a garden full of flowers, let alone on the palace grounds. As he chased the tiny girl who had most definately inherited his speed, Eugene realized he would have never wanted it to end up any other way.

The life he had now was perfect.

* * *

><p>AN#2: Please Review:)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Decided to continue this because this idea popped up, and also because one of my followers on tumblr gave me a good idea which will be the next chapter. Please tell me what you think so far in the form of a review though please.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Tangled" or its characters, they belong to Disney.

* * *

><p>Annabelle nodded her head at the teacher in front of her, breaking out of the dreamlike state that she had been in for the past hour.<p>

"Miss Fitzherbert have you been listening for the pass hour?" Her tutor, Mrs. Frances asked as the seven year old girl just shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the paper in front of her.

"Well, I drew a frog," The little princess held up the paper that she had been doodling upon for the past class,"Well and you but to be honest I don't think I did you justice."

The tutor snatched the paper from the child's hands and looked over it, beady black eyes scanning the piece of parchment as if searching for notes on the lesson topic of that day. What she found disappointed her.

"Why am I being eaten by a frog in this picture?"

Annabelle giggled as the tutor glared down at her, crossing her thin birdlike arms and tapping her foot impatiently. The princess always thought the women had resembled a bird, but now as she stared down at her with a nose like a beak, she couldn't hold in the laughter that bursted from her.

"Oh he's not eating you and he's not a frog, he happens to be a chameleon!" The tutor rolled her eyes, looking back at the picture in her hands.

"Then what is he doing?"

Annabelle stood from her chair, smoothing out her now wrinkled silky green dress and walked around the table to where the woman stood. Smirking as she drew the paper from the women's clawlike fingers and held it up proudly in front of her.

"He is sticking his tongue in your ear."

Mrs. Frances slapped her face into her palm as she shook her head, truly wondering why she had excepted this job in the first place if this was what the princess was going to focus on.

"Why is he doing that?"

The little girl just shrugged her shoulders turning back to the desk behind her and placing the paper on it while mumbling,  
>"Because you deserve it,"<p>

"What did you say?"

"Did you know my mother had a chameleon once? His name was Pascal!" Turning back to the tutor, Annabelle's face was composed to a near genuine smile as she giggled slightly by the stern look on "'s" face.

Mrs. Frances turned from the little girl, heaving a heavy sigh as she went up to the chalk board and erased what they had just gone over.

"Miss Fitzherbert I hope you know that the way you act isn't very princess-like," The women had meant for it to come out sarcasticly but Annabelle frowned at that, turning away and gathering her books from under her desk.

The clock down the hall struck noon, which signaled that it was time for lunch and the end of her princess lessons.

"Well see you later Mrs. Fancy!" The girl's composure had lifted when she heard that clock chime, a smile now on her face she ran out of the room and down the hall, leaving the tutor to wonder why she let the child call her in the first place.

Dropping off the etiquette books in her room, Annabelle ran down to the dining hall nearly knocking down maids and butlers alike.

"Sorry!" She yelled back as she continued her trek down the hall, tiny feet carrying her faster and faster as her breathing began to quicken. She had to beat him today.

Finally she reached the fork in the halls, where the dining room door was with a palace guard placed on the right side of it. When he saw her though he just shook his head and smiled slightly.

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted stooping over and putting my hands on my knees, wrinkling my dress in the process, and breathing in and out trying to regulate it again.

"You just missed him," The guard, Richard smiled as he gripped the handles on the door to allow the princess access to the dining room where the rest of her family should be seated.

Barefeet hidden beneath her long green dress, she tried to fix her composure before she stepped into the room before her. Thanking the man politely for holding the door for her, she entered smirking at her father who sat on the right side of the table across from her mother and next to the king.

The smug look on the Prince Consort's face couldn't be hidden as she walked over to her Mother and Grandmother who sat across from him.

"Hello Mother, Grandmother," Kissing the two of them on the cheek before walking over to her Grandfather who sat at the head of the table, "Hello Grandfather!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek as well before walking towards her father a smirk already on both their faces.

"I'm mad at you."

Eugene just laughed and rolled his eyes at the little girl as he grabbed her arm and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"My dear it really isn't my fault that you are getting slower," Annabelle squirmed from his arms and sat down in the seat next to him, playfully whiping the kiss off her forehead.

"Oh please old man, I'm not the one getting slower," Eugene gasped at his daughter's words before messing up her hair.

"No old, middle-aged Belle."

"Call it what you will."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes at the two of them, used to the playful banter coming from the father and daughter.

"Dear how were your lessons this morning?"

Annabelle sat back in the cushioned seat as she stared at the polished table in front of her, still empty while they waited for the food the chefs had prepared to arrive.

"Wonderful I drew a picture!" The girl smiled at her mother who placed a hand upon her pregnant belly as she glanced suspiciously at the little girl before her.

"That's great Belle but what did you learn?"

Annabelle's eyebrows lifted slightly as she began to play with the strands of brown hair beside her face, thinking back to this morning. What had been on that chalkboard? Why couldn't she remember any of it? "Uhm well..."

Suddenly the doors that led to the kitchens opened and their lunch soon appeared. Annabelle was greatful for the distraction.

After lunch, the girl had wanted to visit the library when she heard her parent's talking down the hallway she was walking.

Slipping into a small space between the wall and a statue, the princess curled up slightly, squinting her hazel colored eyes as she listened to what he parent's were talking about.

"Eugene I just worry about her," Raunzel's voice held that of a concerned mother as she walked down the hall hand in hand with her husband, one hand still patting her belly in a restless gesture.

"Rapunzel, Belle will be fine, the whole picture thing probably was just a joke," Eugene tried to comfort his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked down the deserted hall slowly. He could hear the patter of barefeet, and he smirked at his wife's insistence that shoe's were never needed.

"Oh it's not Belle I'm worried about, it's Mrs. Frances ," They stopped in the middle of the hall next to the statue of an old artist who had once lived here in the castle. The prince consort shook his head and grinned,"Or as your daughter likes to call her Mrs. Fancy"

Eugene couldn't help but laugh at that, seeing so much of himself within his daughter even though that really shouldn't be a good think," Rapunzel, Belle's a smart girl, she probably is bored with all those lessons. Anyway she's only seven."

Rapunzel looked up at him, then looked down at their joined hands and grinned slightly, nodding as if to reassure herself, "You're right."

"I always am."

The princess laughed at her husband and playfully hit him on the chest, rolling her eyes,"Way to ruin the moment."

Kissing him on the cheek, Rapunzel continued down the hall, probably to go take a nap like she had been for the past few weeks. The women was 6 month's pregnant and instead of mood swings, she had been suffering from exhaustion which Eugene would take over the first anyday.

"Ok Belle come out, I know you're there," Eugene turned around just as the little girl emerged from her hiding place, a look of guilt already on her round face.

"How do you do that?" Annabelle asked him quietly as he walked over and got down on his knees, wanting to be eye level with his daughter.

"I had years of practice that I hope you never have," The princess rolled her eyes at the mention of her father's thieving ways of the past. She then realized that he knew about the picture, and he was probably going to lecture her about manners or whatever.

"Belle, why did you draw that picture?" Annabelle just shrugged her shoulders and smiled innocently at her father that now had a stern look on his face, the same look that she had gotten this morning from her tutor.

"Because I have a wild imagination that needs to be set free every once in a while," Eugene shook his head as he looked around the hall, making sure no one was in hearing distance of them.

"Belle I for one think you are a stupendous artist," The princess smiled at her father as she watched his playful nature return,"But their is a difference between letting your imagination run wild and being disrespectful towards someone who wants to help you."

Annabelle sighed, nodding her head knowing deep down what she did was wrong, but not truly feeling bad about it after she remembered what the teacher said about her not being very "princesslike".

"I'll make you a deal though."

The young girl's ears perked up as her father's hands rested on her small shoulders, and he leaned forward almost like sharing a secret.

"If you for the next few months pay attention to your lessons and treat with the respect that she needs, I will talk your mother into letting you name the baby." Annabelle's mouth popped wide open, as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Do you really mean it Daddy?"

Eugene laughed at the girl's excitement as he nodded and she wrapped her little arm's around his neck, making him fall over backwards and land on the hard floor. Giggling, the princess let go of him as he laughed and ruffled her hair.

"I meant it Belle, but hold up your side of the deal, ok?"  
>Eugene smiled as his daughter nodded her head seriously and held out one of her dainty hands.<p>

"We have come to an accord," Annabelle smirked as she mocked the nobles with a rather snotty accent, Eugene smiled and lifted one of his tanned hands from the ground.

"Yes we have."

Helping her father from the floor, and smoothing out her dress for what felt like the billionth time that day, the little girl grabbed the prince consort's hand within her's.

They walked down the hall, headed towards the library where they would read another chapter of "The Tales Of Flynnigan Rider," when Eugene looked down at the little girl who was humming while swinging their linked hands.

"Belle, what do you want to name the baby? You know, just out of curiousity..." He now realized that he had just given a wildly imaginative seven year old the power to brand their next child forever, and he was starting to regret this decision without consulting his wife.

"That's easy, it's going to be a girl," Eugene raised an eyebrow at the princess's guess while she just shrugged," Some things a big sister can just tell," Laughing he nodded for her to continue.

"I was thinking maybe Jolie, or Norrie, I like those names," The little girl's shy smile up at her father caused him to cease in his walking, as he marveled at how much she looked just like her mother at the moment. Picking her up and rubbing their noses together playfully, he continued down the hall, his boots making thuds as they pounded against the tile.

"My dear those names are quite stupendous."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I havn't updated this story in awhile! This is a super short chapter, and I am so sorry. School's just been super busy and I have barely had any free time. I hope you enjoy this little "drabble" though, I thought it was kind of adorable just because I can see it happening. This is jumping a few years back from the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don t own Tangled , it and its characters belong to Disney.

* * *

><p>Daddy? A quiet voice asked, hushed against the tanned skin on his neck. The little nightgown that swaddled her body, ruffled gently against his bare chest as he shifted her barely there weight in his arms.<p>

The rain outside was coming down fast and the rumbling thunder nearly shook the ground below the two royals. The prince consort, holding the shaking five year old, looked down at her brown locks that he had been stroking for the past hour, trying to capture her big hazel eyes.

Yeah, princess? Eugene kept rythmn with the raindrops falling on the window pane in front of them, tipping his barefeet back and forth as he rocked the little girl cradled against him.

She had been scared of the storm and had come and gotten him, out of his warm covers, and pulled him out of the peaceful sleep that had enveloped him. The little girl's face had been stained with tears that still had not ceased, and he couldn't help but feel a strong tug at his heart when he picked up his child, wanting to protect her from all that she feared.

Why is the storm so mean? The question surprised the girl s father, who looked at her strangely, hazel eyes meeting while one of them raised an eyebrow questioningly. She was always asking questions, just like her mother.

Uh Annabelle, the storm doesn t have emotions, The man said it gently, his daughter usually was quite sensitive to well, everything. The look on her face though was almost as if she was appaled by the fact her father would correct her.

Annabelle's personality could only be described by one word, his. She was a mischevious little girl, with a huge imagination, and a wit yet to be matched by anyone but her father. Ofcourse though there was some Rapunzel mixed in there, the fact that she had this tiny heart of gold that shone whenever she saw someone in need, and the fact that she didn't have the urge to steal every iten she came across.

Excuse me , but that storm has emotions and you just hurt them, Eugene laughed as the little girl let out an adorable giggle, her dimpled hands coming up to his neck and hugging him tightly, just as a monkey clings to a tree, Annabelle always seemed to cling to her Daddy.

If you would have told Flynn Rider years ago, that on this day he would be holding his daughter,  
>happily married, and living in the royal palace, he would laughed in your face without a second thought. But here he was, a few years older, a little bit wiser then he used to be, even though it truly seemed impossible, and a completely different man from old Flynn Rider. He was Eugene Fitzherbert now.<p>

He wouldn't have it any other way. Rapunzel and him had such happy lives, and a beautiful little girl whom was there own, even though he truly never thought he could be father material. Well, like has been proven many times, he was just a stupendous guy.

Ok, so maybe Flynn Rider hadn't disappeared completely.

Well I m sorry Miss Fitzherbert, I didn t relize that it could hear us out there, Annabelle rolled her eyes, ofcourse it could hear them because they could hear it, her dad could be so silly at times, But wouldn t you have offended it, when you called it mean?

Annabelle s little mouth opened to protest, just as any 5 year old would, in a whiny way, but then she couldn t really think of anything to say. At that moment, a light flashed through the night sky, paired with a rumbling that caused Annabelle's once happy face to switch quickly to the one of fear again. Eugene's heart broke and he wrapped her even tighter in his muscled arms, grabbing the blanket that sat beside the candle on the table next to them.

Belle, I know you are scared of the storm, but I promise that I have you right in my arms and nothing will hurt you as long as you are here. Swaddling the shaking princess in the warm blanket, Eugene stroked his thumb across her cheek, his nail gently grazing across her soft as butterflies wings eyelashes.

Ever since Annabelle's birth, Eugene had changed even more so than before. At one time, he thought that no one could alter his world more than Rapunzel, that was until her daughter came around and wrapped him around that tiny pale finger of her's. Eugene had found himself playing tea party,  
>something he promised himself that he would never do again after having to play it with the girls at the orphanage, and even worse he had played dolls with her a few times too. But could he ever deny her what she wanted?<p>

He was afraid the answer to that question was no.

She looked down at her pale hands for a second, then raised them to grip his shoulders. The girl scooted a little closer to her daddy so that she could see him eye to eye.

Do you promise? She asked it so tentively, with her hands gripping his shoulders even tighter, hazel eyes looking so trustingly into his, the tears still glistening within those orbs.

Ofcourse, and when I promise something, Eugene whispered to her laughingly, watching as the tears almost immediately disappeared and the bright smile she had inherited from him returned.

I never break that promise. Well Daddy, I believe I have decided to trust you, The little princess snuggled up closer to her father as the thunder and rain continued outside.

A horrible decision really. Annabelle just shook her head and looked him in the eyes and whispered sincerely.

Not really.


End file.
